


Musical Beer Revelations

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, marvel cast - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Musical Beer Revelations

“We’re about to play a round of Musical Beers but we’re gonna need a few more players. So, joining us, from Avengers: Infinity War, are Falcon, Winter Soldier and (y/c/n). Please welcome Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan and (Y/N),” Jimmy Fallon introduced you, clapping alongside the audience and Chris Evans as you entered the studio.  
“Hi, thanks for being here,” Jimmy said as he gave every one of you a welcoming hug before you stood beside him, a big table before you.  
“Thanks for having us,” you smiled after he hugged you.  
After explaining how the game works you assembled around the table, waiting for the music to start. Throwing little dance moves in between you quickly walked from one cup to the other, not wanting to embarrass yourself and end up without a cup in your hands when the music stopped.  
“Ah fuck,” Chris cursed as you emptied your cup and threw it in the hole in the middle of the table, Sebastian, Anthony and Jimmy following suit, leaving Chris empty-handed and having to join the DJ and watch you continue the game.  
“This is harder than I expected, man,” Anthony said as the music started again and you all got back to walking around the table, only three cups left for the four of you. As suddenly the music got slower, sounding like it was going to stop, you got ready to grab the red plastic cup in front of you only for the music to continue. Looking to your right you saw Sebastian drinking the contents of the cup until he realised the music hadn’t stopped, the beer still inside his mouth.  
“Spit it back, spit it back,” Jimmy told him as the audience laughed along with you and Anthony.  
You continued to step around the table until to completely stopped once the cup Sebastian had previously drunken from was right before you.  
“I’m not drinking from that, you can have it all by yourself, (Y/N),” Jimmy said, already joining Chris beside the DJ while both Anthony and Sebastian had emptied their cups, the former laughing at your misery. Your face twisted in disgust as you lifted up the cup, not wanting to lose the game.  
“Come on, (Y/N), you had worse of his fluids in your mouth before, including his spit. With the number of times you both make out every day,” Anthony teased before realising what he just said out loud, basically revealing your relationship with your costar on live television.  
“Oh, shit,” he threw his hands up before covering his face with them, “I’m sorry, guys.”  
“Wait, what?” Jimmy looked between you and your boyfriend, the audience silent in shock before everyone interrupted into loud cheering.  
“Guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Sebastian shrugged before you chugging the beer and throwing the cup away just to come over to you and give you a quick hug while the audience freaked out.  
“So you two?” Jimmy smirked, Chris and Anthony nodding since they both knew of your secret longtime relationship.  
“Yep, she’s my girlfriend.” He gave your hand a soft squeeze before returning to his position, throwing a wink in your direction as the music picked up again and you, Anthony and Sebastian stalked around the table.  
After you and Sebastian grabbed the last two cups, eliminating Anthony, the last one was placed down, meaning you’d have to compete against your boyfriend.  
“The fact that you’re dating just makes this even more intense,” Jimmy snickered, your two friends joining him as Sebastian acted like he was going to ruin you, his hand motioning a knife against his throat.  
“Oh, you’re going down,” you threatened, readying yourself to win this game. Just for the sake of it.  
You kept your eyes on the red plastic cup, darting around the table to get to it, spending a few moments there only to run back around. When the music came to a stop, your boyfriend sadly had better reflexes, grabbing the cup before you and drowning it with a smirk on his lips.  
“Sebastian Stan is the winner of this round of musical beers, everyone. Go watch Avengers: Infinity War in theatres to see more of these guys. We’ll be back after the break.” The audience cheered as Sebastian approached you from behind dipping you low which caused you to let out a squeal as he connected his lips with yours in a celebratory kiss which only spurred the audience on even more.  
“And to see more of these two lovebirds you gotta follow them on Instagram which’ll be spammed with cringey couple pictures from now on,” Chris shouted over the outro as Sebastian let you stand straight again, grabbing your hand as you followed Anthony and Chris backstage where both of them continued to tease you until you departed.  
“Well…guess we get to post some couple pictures from now on,” you smiled up at the brunette as you walked down the parking lot to get into Sebastian’s car.  
“I’m happy people know now, it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret, you know?”  
“Yea, I fell the same. I love you, Seb,” you quickly leaned up to press a kiss to his lips before walking the last few steps to his car, waiting for his to unlock the doors.  
“I love you, too.” He pressed the button on his keys, entering the car together with you before speeding off to his place where you two would spend the rest of the day chilling on his sofa and watching Netflix.


End file.
